The Worm King
The Worm King The Worm King is an [[Undead]] Immortal [[Necromancer]] and [[Lich]], and is the founder and leader of the nation known as [[The Worm Kingdom]]. He is regarded as the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived, and has raised a nation of [[Undead]] to occupy the land on the [[Terric Peninsula]]. After the events of the [[Amulet Crisis]], he attained the powers of a [[lesser divine]] by defeating the [[Dragon Aspect of Wrath]], and became a [[Demigod]]. Amongst the leaders of other nations, The Worm King is generally regarded with fear and mistrust, most especially in the elven empire of [[Avram]], in which [[Empress Averinne]] has labelled him as a "Demonic Snake", and this has led to the [[persecution of undead]] within the Empire. The Worm Kings allies include the [[Gnomic]] kingdom of [[Katrinoss]], and the [[Fomorians]] of the [[Northern Kingdoms]]. The Worm King is found to have been involved in a number of [[Dunaanic events]] which have occurred on [[Dunaan]] over the centuries, including the [[Amulet Crisis]] and several other [[Usurpations of Dragons]], including [[The Death of the Moon]]. The Worm King was also involved in the [[Black Sun Disaster]], though not present at the time. Early Years Pre-Descartes (2E|9,800(approx.) - 2E|9,850) It is unknown from what era The Worm King Originates, only that he was born within a century of coming under tutelage of the [[Lich]] [[Descartes]]. Nothing is known about the life of the Worm King before he became undead, with the exception being that he became undead through his own power, as opposed to being resurrected by another necromancer. Descartes has recognized that he was an adept sorcerer even before they met, stating he was ''"Exquisitely powerful, even when I first met him... he showed more potential than any individual I'd ever seen, with the exception of myself, of course."'' It appears that even at this time, the Worm King had discarded his original name, choosing instead the moniker "The Deadlord", though Descartes appears to have provided his own 'pet' names, which The Worm King ''"would rather eviscerate himself than recount"''. Descartes appears to never have known his true name either. As an Apprentice Under Descartes (2E|9,850 - 2E|9,930) Both The Worm King and Descartes have agreed that this tutelage lasted the 80 years between 2E|9,850 and 2E|9,930, however, the events of this tutelage have been a point of contention. Descartes remembers the period as ''"A blissful period, a highlight of my undeath - watching my little green butterfly grow so strong!"'' The Worm King's description of the period is markedly different, having stated ''"Those were the worst 80 years I have ever suffered. Have you seen the way that man dresses? He made me dress like that. It was a nightmare."'' The only thing both parties have agreed upon is that the tutelage did not end amicably, resulting in the destruction of [[Descartes Manor]], Descartes swearing eternal vengeance on the Deadlord, and The Worm King's leaving to begin work on founding the [[Worm Kingdom]] by 3E|0. It is unclear whether The Worm King ascended to [[Lichdom]] during this time or before, but by all accounts the [[Necrotic Amulet]] was on his person at all times from 2E|9,930 onward. Founding The Worm Kingdom (2E|9,930 - 3E|0) Acquiring Vassals The Worm King is known to have traveled throughout all kingdoms of [[Sumanaan]] working as a court sorcerer in most locations, secretly resurrecting influential and talented individuals as [[undead]] and convincing them to join him in the [[Terric Peninsula]], promising wealth and status, or merely a second chance at life. It is possible that the deaths of some individuals were orchestrated by the Deadlord himself in order to gain favour, though there is no evidence to support this[Citation Needed]. On some occasions, he would travel to battlefields in the aftermath of battles of the [[Avram-Human war]], and revive hundreds of undead, and performing rousing speeches in order to convince these individuals to relocate to the [[Terric Peninsula]] [[Deadlands]]. It was in these speeches that the first reference of the name "The Worm King" are found. In regards to the self-delivered title, The Worm King is quoted as saying: ''"Honsetly, it's really embarrassing. The person I was at the time was a kind of dark, childish individual, because of how the power got to my head. I do wish I could change the name, but it's been 300 years, it's well too late for it."'' It is believed that the Worm King first attracted the ire of [[Empress Averinne]] at this time, after the [[Battle of Spellhold]], the penultimate battle of the [[Avram-Human war]], after which The Worm King, who had been serving as court sorcerer for the Empress, abandoned his post and recruited over 15,00 undead elves and men. Some notable names which were recruited to the Worm Kingdom at this time include the [[Abele Tumoric]], [[Roberto Roturas]], [[Basilas Terrakasin]], [[Psemata the Drake]], and [[Centuarpede]]. Consolidating the Worm Kingdom in the Terric Peninsula by the beginning of the third era (3E|0), The Worm King had recruited over 200,000 [[undead]] to join him in founding his new kingdom. The Worm King had long ago decided on the location of his kingdom being the [[Terric Peninsula]] for several reasons: * The climate and soils in the region were extremely poor, and unfit for living races to occupy, while undead were far more durable, and so better suited to the region. * The region was at the time part of the [[gnomic]] kingdom of [[Katrinoss]]. the gnomes were a less aggressive race, and it was believed that retaliation would be less so from them than from any other nation. * The region had been the former seat of power for the ancient [[Terrica Empire]], over 30,000 years ago at the beginning of the first era (1E|1). This served a symbolic purpose in early years of the Kingdom, rallying vassals under the theme of pursuing greatness and unity. It also served a practical purpose for The Worm King, allowing him and his legion of [[conduits]] to research lost and forgotten [[magicks]] of the once great empire. * The concept of a nation of undead occupying the barren [[deadlands]] was one which aesthetically excited the Worm King at the time, due to his confessed "Dark, Childish" disposition at the time. On the first day of the third era, The Worm King had [[conduits]] arrive at the court of every head of state in [[Sumanaan]] to announce the foundation of the city of [[Wyrm]] and of the [[Worm Kingdom]] itself. Responses were resoundingly negative, with many conduits returning missing their heads, or only their heads returning, or, in the case of the [[Avram Empire]], not returning at all. However, with the advantages of time and authority The Worm King Managed to slowly solidify the presence of the Worm Kingdom into the minds of the people of [[Dunaan]]. It was around this time that The Worm King managed to create the first and only [[soul]] ever to be entirely manufactured by a mortal. Known at 'The Wraith', or simply [[Wraith]], it would provide aid and counsel to The Worm Kingdom until its death in 3E|300 The Gnomic War Despite the belief that the [[Gnomes]] of [[Katrinoss]] would not resist the usurpation of a large portion of their land, it eventually became clear that the Gnomes intended to retaliate. in 3E|10, Katrinoss declared war on The Worm Kingdom by sending the [[King Rudolf]]'s son, Rudolf Dunkat II better known as [[Gnomelord]] to occupy the Pale Palace, alone. The Worm King promptly declared the Gnomelord his hostage and political prisoner, ending the Gnomic war approximately a day after it began, with the only confrontation being the [[Battle of Fleshfall]] and Gnomelord slapping The Worm King, in an event now known as the [[Gnomic Slap]], which has since become a common phrase among undead equating to "performing an insulting act that one immediately receives devastating retaliation for". The Worm King has Described the war as; ''"Possibly the most confusing thing I have ever sat through; and yes, the whole thing was resolved before I managed to even stand up, so I sat through it. I really don't understand gnomes, and I doubt I'll ever understand why they let me keep him[Gnomelord]."'' In testament to the mysterious nature of the gnomes, the Gnomic war solidified the relationship between Katrinoss and The Worm Kingdom, securing the fledgeling nation a much needed, if confusingly found, ally. Gnomelord continued to reside in the Pale Palace court, though his relationship to the crown was never precisely determined. The Prime Years of the Worm King (3E|225 - 3E|244) The Calicus Cult (3E|225) The Worm King played an important role in the [[Calicus Cult]] dilemma of 3E|225, when the great [[human]] hero [[Calicus Domina]] was revived as a powerful, evil [[lich]] and attempted to destroy all life on [[Sumanaan]]. A trio of heroes known as the [[Great Triad]] were called to action, and faced Calicus and his minions, ultimately defeating him and banishing his soul from earth. The Worm King's was instrumental in aiding the heroes in their quest, providing them with vital information regarding [[necromancy]], and providing the group with food and supplies whenever their journey brought them to the [[Deadlands]]. In this time The Worm King and [[Maximillian]], the Warrior of the Great Triad, became well acquainted, ultimately becoming friends. The Calicus Cult Dilemma was The Worm King's first involvement in a [[Dunaanic Event]], and sewed the seeds for the [[Amulet Crisis]], and the trauma The Worm King would find within that time. The Amulet Crisis (3E|236) In 3E|236 The Worm King found himself thrust into yet another [[Dunaanic Event]]; this time, he was the center piece of the disaster and it was up to him, and his aides [[Centuarpede]] and [[Wraith]] to prevent impending disaster. The events of the Amulet Crisis would have a lasting impact on The Worm King, affecting his personality significantly, severely damaging his ability and willingness to involve himself with others, triggering the [[Dark Reign]] of 3E|236 - 3E|244, and causing him to ascend to the status of [[Demigod]], with [[lesser divine power]]. The Beginning of the Crisis It had been 11 years since the [[Calicus Cult]] Dilemma, and The Worm King had not seen his friend [[Maximillian]] of the [[Great Triad]] for the previous 5 years. In this time, a religious group known as the [[Order of the White Dragon]] had appeared, and had expanded rapidly. In 3E|236 the Great Triad appeared before The Worm King in the court of the [[Pale Palace]]. The Worm King arose to warmly welcome the heroes and his friend Maximillian. However, the Triad proclaimed they had come on the orders of the White Dragon, and that he, a corrupt undead abomination, must be vanquished. The Triad destroyed The Worm King's [[Necrotic Amulet]], breaking it into four seperate pieces, and fled the city. In destroying the amulet, the 'heroes' had reformed The Worm King's Mortality, and severed his connection to his kingdom's [[undead]]. Defeated and betrayed, The Worm King and his companions Centuarpede and Wraith set off on a journey to defeat the members of the Great Triad and reform the Necrotic Amulet. The Lords' Revolt Over the course of their travels, The Worm King's party encountered an undead bandit leader named [[Kleide]]. Kleide recognized The Worm King, and hatched a plan to recruit hyenas and Vassals of the Worm Kingdom to revolt against The Worm King, and in his absence, claim the throne from himself. This event, known as The Lord's Revolt, would be the trigger for the Dark Reign, and would be described by The Deadlord as "One of the darkest, most terrible moments of my existence, and my most profound regret." The Resolution of the Crisis Having defeated the Great Triad, including his one time friend Maximillian, The Worm King had recovered all but one piece of his amulet, and discovered a terrible truth: The Order of the White Dragon were in fact attempting to invoke the [[Dragon Aspect of Wrath]], and lay waste to all [[Dunaan]], and they had indocturnated the Great Triad, and had them destroy the Necrotic Amulet as they saw The Worm King as the only force which could put a stop to their plan. with that, it was revealed that the [[inner circle]] of the Order would be invoking the [[Dragon]] on the isle of [[Lasthold]], and had incited the [[Second-Avram Human War]] in order to garner sacrifices for the event. On top of this, the final piece of the Necrotic Amulet would be present at the event. The Worm King's party rush to the isle of Lasthold, where the [[Battle of Wrath's Wings]] was taking place. At the Climax of the battle, the Dragon Aspect of Wrath was revived, killing over 75,000 combatants instantly. The Worm King managed to recover the final piece of the Necrotic Amulet and reforge it, just in time to defeat the Dragon Aspect of Wrath, and absorb his power, becoming a [[draconic]] [[Demigod]]. Using this newfound power The Worm King revived all those who had fallen in battle as undead, and bid them make for the Worm Kingdom, their new home, ending the Battle of Wraith's Wings and the Second Avram-Human war with the conclusion of the Amulet crisis. The Pale Palace Genocide Upon returning to the city of [[Wyrm]] with his new undead army, The Worm King discovered that the city was under siege from the combined forces of [[Kleide]] and a number of rebel lords. Betrayed at every turn and traumatized by his ordeal, The Worm King retaliated swiftly and mercilessly. All rebel combatants were killed, the rebel lords' families were mutilated before their eyes, before they themselves suffered the same fate, and the land upon which they had stood was stained permanently black. Kleide managed to avoid destruction and escape, but was irreparably damaged by the slaughter, being driven insane and being severely mutilated by the violence.[[The Pale Palace Genocide]], a name given to the event by The Worm King Himself, would permanently damage the Deadlords psyche, and would be the primary factor influencing a drastic change in personality and temperament in the coming years. Realizing the extent of his brutality too late, The Worm King was overcome with remorse over his actions. For the next 8 years he bid the Kingdom enter a period of mourning, and locked himself away in the Pale Palace for the duration of this time, refusing to see anyone, and burying himself in his studies. It would not be until 3E|244 that The Worm King would once again return to the public eye, and in doing so, take on an apprentice of his own, in the form of [[Asuile]]. Tutelage of Asuile (3E|255 - 3E|320) Having returned to the world after 8 years of seclusion, The Worm King decided that he should take on an apprentice. He stated ''"Originally, I wanted an apprentice for two reasons: I thought it might help generate a new understanding of magick for me, and I thought I needed someone powerful enough to stop me from '''ever''' doing '''...that... '''again. Asuile... she became so much more than that for me. She healed me. I owe her everything."'' Asuile Asuile was chosen to become The Worm King's apprentice after an [[Raised Issue|event]] in the town of [[Gatrine]]. During this event she portrays several desirable traits for The Worm King's apprentice: * She openly contests him on several issues, showing him she could stop him from causing another event similar to the [[Pale Palace Genocide]]. * She showed a level of magick aptitude and willingness to learn that impressed him. * She was a member of the [[Pale Palace Guard]], which meant she was an experienced combatant and soldier already. * She had formed a friendship with [[Centuarpede]] in their time in Gatrine. Between the years of 3E|236 and 3E|320 the student and teacher duo would become inseparable, with Asuile helping to heal the emotional woulds suffered during the Amulet Crisis, and The Worm King aiding in healing Asuile's traumas in turn. The Worm King has described Asuile as ''"Family. Simple as. She's Family. Don't tell her I said so." ''In later years, Asuile would go on to found the [[Kingdom of Dust]], and The Worm King would speak of her ''"Like a proud father, grinning ear to absent ear. It's the only thing that's ever made him smile since the Amulet Crisis" - Wraith'' This period leading up to 3E|290 also sees The Worm King's former master [[Descartes]] enter his life once again, along with his daughter, and future spouse of Asuile, [[Jeanne]]. During this time Descartes executes a number of schemes in attempts to enact vengeance upon The Worm King for some long-forgotten transgression. It is only with the marriage of Asuile and Jeanne that the two reconcile, if only in the form of no longer trying to eliminate one another. Vanishing of the Deadlord (3E|290 - 3E|300) In 3E|290 The Worm King disappeared without a trace. Neither Asuile, Wraith, nor Centurapede were notified in advance of his disappearance. For the next 10 years, Asuile had to manage the Worm Kingdom, amidst controversy and ridicule, as her and her allies desperately searched for the absent king. The [[Vanishing of the Deadlord]] was the first of a series of events that would lead to the resurgence of the villain Kleide and the catactlymic, [[Dunaanic Event]] known as the [[Black Sun Disaster]], which would result in Asuile usurping the [[Dragon Aspect of Envy]], the death of the [[Wraith]], and the formation of the [[Godhunters]], a united effort of all kingdoms to root out any and all [[Dragon Worship]]. The Worm King would reappear at the conclusion of the event, revealing he had vanished 10 years prior in order to prepare for the cataclysm. Upon learning of the death of the Wraith, The Worm King went into mourning once again, this time, with the support of Asuile, Centuarpede, and [[Jeanne]], and this is likely the reason that we do not see a second [[Dark Reign]] occur at this time. Life after Asuile (3E|320 Onwards) In 3E|320 Asuile ventures forth to found her own Kingdom, ending her days as apprentice to The Worm King. With this, the Worm King settles into a relatively peaceful, quiet reign of the Worm Kingdom, far removed from most major conflicts, acting mainly as consul or observer to the much more active [[Queen of the Dust]] and her companions. This guardian role, he states; ''"Is the end of my Epic. I've seen my tale, and, for the most part, the spotlight falls on Asuile from now to it's end. It's a good thing, I think. She's better suited to that kind of life than I."'' The Worm King Continues to rule the [[Deadlands]], as he has for over 400 years, though his role in [[Dunaanic politics]] and [[Dunaanic Events]] is greatly reduced. Trivia * The Worm King is Aromantic and Asexual. * He is known to play the drums. * The Worm King's leadership style has been described as "Neutral and Pragmatic". Gallery